ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Evan Billion
Evan Billion is a new series about Kevin's cousin, Evan Levin getting the Billiontrix that has a billion aliens. Plot Evan's cousin, Kevin, keeps telling him about Ben, but Evan doesn't believe him. Kevin keeps trying to convince him, but he still doesn't believe it. Evan gets the Billiontrix, and travels the world to find Ben. Characters Evan Levin Kevin's cousin with the Billiontrix, that wants to see if Ben is real. Kevin Levin Evan's Osmosian cousin that wants Evan to find Ben. Rocket The duo's new Polymorph/Vulpimancer pet. He is called Rocket because he likes to eat rocket fuel. Sharpoint The duo's new Petrosapien/Vulpimancer pet. He is very wild and attacks Rocket a lot. Villains Drobot Evan's first villain created by Kevin and destroyed in Ben's Real Part 1: Telling Ya. He counters all the attacks. Widemouth A fish with a really wide mouth that cares to eat anything. He has machines that help him survive on land. Man of Many Puzzles An alien with a staff shaped like a puzzle piece. He can blast puzzle pieces and also can create gates that can only be opened by solving the riddle on it. Axeman A mutated axe. He can turn into a fire axe, a water axe, an air axe, and an earth axe. He can also blast fire and axes. Aqua Tick A pun on aquatic. He is a very skilled bug that can survive in water and shoot gills. He can also shapeshift into any aquatic creature. Ristego An Arburian Pelarota that used the Ultimatrix to gived him evolved spikes. Scarletose A Pantophage. Ockitalusion An Opticoid with a red robotic eye. Raydi'ation A Prypiatosian-B. Ho'par A Loboan. Pyrece Pronounced Pierce. A Pyronite. Witor A Splixson. Jetter An Orishan. Utility A combination of all Ben's aliens. Aliens Having a billion aliens, Evan Levin can also combine some of the aliens powers.﻿ ﻿ Starting Aliens #Copy-Copy: An Upgrade/Goop-like alien. He takes 10% of your DNA and makes a copy with it. The copy is destroyed and the DNA is returned when Evan turns to normal or a different alien. #Combinationer: A dog-like alien that can combine two things together. #Useless: An alien that can do nothing at all. #Lightmeraction: An alien made out of light. He can start electricity. He is also elastic. #Humanimate: A human-like alien. He has more features that humans don't have. His powers are flying, intangibility, and speed. #Feet Balled: A football-like alien. He can fly, and has super speed in flying mode. #Emotion: A Lodestar-like alien with 5 heads. Each head stands for an emotion or set of emotions. His powers are based on his emotions. An example is when he is confused, a black wave shoots out of him and freezes time in his area. #Upside Up: A Spidermonkey-like mixed up version of a human. He has two arms, but has feet on the ends. His tail has a hand on the end. His legs have eyes on the bottom. His ears are feet. His head is the neck and the neck is the head. The mouth is on the neck and his two noses are on the backs on his feet/ears. His tail can stretch halfway across Earth. #NME: A ninja-like alien. He can flip very good, it's almost like he is flying. He can turn his hands into swords. #Clawnormous: A HUGE dog-like alien. It is basically a mix of Wildmutt and Way Big. He has lines on the back of his head that act as eyes. Due to his size, he has great strength. His claws can shoot lasers that can almost break Taedenite. #Sportacus: An alien with all kinds of sports gear on him. #Battlesuit: Another Lodestar-like alien. He can attract anything to him, making a giant battle suit. #Edibility: An alien made out of food. He can shoot caramel, ketchup, and cheese out of his hands. He can eat anything with his sharp teeth. #Flat: A flat alien with six arms. He can fold into any shape, and is good for traveling in water, and air as a kite. #Absorbo: A black sphere-like alien. When he eats something, he gains the abilities of it and some part of it on his body. The power and part go away if Absorbo doesn't use it for 4 minutes. If he turns to normal with a power used within 4 minutes, Evan will be able to use it once. #Sound Sample: An orange koala-like alien with speaker-like ears and a microphone-like nose. He can sample any sound, and play it from his ears. He can mix the sampled sounds together to make a horrible sound that distracts enemies. He can also blast sound waves from his hands. #Crablaster: A rock alien with six crab legs. He can open up his shell and a blaster comes out. The blaster takes away an ability of one person and transfers it to another. He can also roll like Cannonbolt. #Glider: A weasel-like alien with white hair and a rod on his back. The rod can unfold into a glider. Glider can fly while shooting from the blasters on his sides and cloning. #Manymachine: A machine-asscosiated alien. He can turn his parts of his body into machine parts. #Stunner: A donut-like alien with no legs and a tail. He can blast jelly-like blasts out of his tail that stun anything. He can also make a loop from his body that wraps around someone and squeezes tight to trap them. Additional Aliens #SA: An pencil-like alien that sounds like essay. He can blast writing, bring things out of paper, blast paper, put things in paper, and morph his hands into pencils. #ABC: An NRG-like alien. He can blast letters from his hands. When the letters are spelled into a noun, the letters become that noun. He is from Janejare. #MLE: A human-like alien. It's name sounds like Emily. Emily Browning is a famous actor. MLE can make people do what ever he wants them to do. He can also change the attitude of someone and how loud they are talking. He is from N'Turr Janejare, the moon of Janejare. #Esrever: An alien that turns anything into it's opposite, like fire to water and boy to girl. He is from Janejare. #Rhymer: An alien that can turn something into what it rhymes with. For example, it can turn a wall into a ball, glass into grass, a lap into a trap, and more. He is from Janejare. #NMA: An alien that can make things come out of the computer and TV. He can also put things in the computer and TV. #Carton: A metal block-like alien with two wheels, one of both sides. It has hidden words in it's name, in this case, four. The first is carton, which is used to hold milk and sometimes orange juice. Carton can turn into a liquid-like substance. The second is car; the most common vehicle. Carton can turn into a car. The third is cart, another vehicle. Carton can turn into a cart. The last is ton; 2000 pounds. Carton has super strength, can make things heavy, and can turn his hands into weapons. #Hammer: A hammer-like alien made out of ham. The same thing as above, except it only has three words hidden in it. The first is hammer, a sometimes heavy tool used to pound things. Hammer can pound things and has super strength. The second is ham; a food. Hammer is made out of ham, and can shoot grease. The last is am: a common word used in many sentences, like I am strong. Hammer can change things to make them fit an adjective, like making an ice cube hot and a TV boring. #Lost and Found: An alien that looks like a junky alien and a smart alien wrapped around each other. Lost can repel anything from him and anyone else. Found can attract anything to him by thinking of it. He can also think of where something can be quickly. When combined, they have magnetic powers and can make things disappear. #Very Long: A snake-like alien that can stretch forever and make two selves if split in two. #Greedusa: A Medusa-like alien. He can shoot snakes, control his hair, turn into a snake, turn people into stone, and control stone. #Clockboy: A clock-like alien. He either creates portals to the past, present, or future, but Evan doesn't know which one he makes. #Pillows: A bed/dog-like alien with sharp teeth. He can blast feathers and sleep dust. He can also stretch his covers. #Green Thumb: A Martian. He can shapeshift and control technology. #Hip: A black and white man-like hypno alien. #Splinterock: An alien that controls wood and blasts rock. #Darkclaw: A black mist alien with metal claws. He can teleport. He has super strength and dark beams. He can also fly. #EZ2C: An alien that looks like glasses with six legs. He has X-ray vision and laser vision. He can also see in the past, somewhere in the present, and the future. #Dynamice: A red mouse-like alien with six whiskers on fire. He can shoot fire from his hands and legs. He can also throw different kinds of bombs from his body. #Jackbammer: A hammer-like alien with a drill bit on the bottom. He has super strength and can pound a whole bunch of things, also, the drill bit can become a drill. New 20 #Insectosaurus: A huge dinosaur/insect-like alien. He can generate spikes from his body, fly, grow, and lift heavy things. #Brickerman: A Robloxian. He can shoot rockets. He can also regenerate and create a colorful forcefield. The forcefield also automatically appears when he regenerates. He can also generate carts. #Elementree: A tree-like alien. He has the powers of Wildvine, and can change the age of someone. He also controls the four secondary elements: metal, plants, wood, and electricity. #Rockstar: A rock-like alien with a star face. He can shoot stars and has super strength. #Wall-It: An alien that uses walls to his advantage. He is from Z'Richer Janejare, the sun of Janejare. #Freakahouse: A monster house-like alien. #Fastfloat: A fast gravity alterer. Based on the game Rush from Nitrome. He is from N'Turr Janejare, the moon of Janejare. #RoboTian: A robot-like alien designed to reverse and shorten lines, based on the game Fault Line from Nitrome. #Tosser: An alien that makes hazards appear out of nowhere and makes things go at people. Based on the game Super Treadmill from Nitrome. #Boywen: A dinosaur-like alien. He can shoot different kinds of arrows like bomb arrows. Based on the game B.C Bow Contest from Nitrome. He is from Z'Richer Janejare, the sun of Janejare. #Stickpunch: An alien that can stick to anything with super strength, based on the game Glassworks from Nitrome. #LMN8: An alien that can delete anything from existence. His species lives on Janejaren Meteors, which fly around in the Janejare System. #MPHinity: A cloning alien that can run at super speeds and blast tornadoes. He can also change speed. #Skybird #Jigsaw: A slicing alien that is made of puzzle pieces. #Axxident: An axe-like alien that has abilities that make "accidents." #Rollerboaster: A robotic alien that can morph into a rollercoaster. He is from N'Turr Janejare, the moon of Janejare. #Riptile: A lizard-like alien that has super strength. #Raptile: A lizard-like alien that can shoot soundwaves. #Riptile-Raptile: The previous two combined, using MPHinity. Additional 6 #Puffish: An aquatic alien that can puff up so big, he explodes. He is from Hydraquack. #Fairy Tail: A flying alien that uses it's tails for power. #Clameleo: A clam with chameleon skin. #Z-Bunch: A bunch of Z's. He can fly and blast Z's. #Dogface: A three-headed giant dog who's heads are opposite from eachother. #Lurnit: Evan's most powerful alien. He can control science, math, and history. Episodes The list can be found here. The endings are sort of like T.U.F.F. Puppy endings, also there are title cards for every episode. Later, it becomes more like T.U.F.F. Puppy, resorting into two teams: F.I.N.D. and B.E.A.T. F.I.N.D.: Four Intelligent Nice Duelers B.E.A.T.: Bad Evildoers Ace Theft Also, a lot of episodes have songs, like SpongeBob Squarepants and Penguins of Madagascar. Songs *Theme Song(duh) *A Japanese Clue Category:Series Category:Evan Billion Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor